1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf training devices and in particular to devices for training the proper positioning of a golfer""s body and golf club during set-up, and for training the proper positioning of a golfer""s body and the use of proper swing mechanics during the full golf swing.
2. Discussion of Background
Golfers have made numerous attempts to enhance the consistency with which contact is made between the golf ball and the golf club. For example, timing is essential to consistently hit the ball in a relatively straight line. With regard to timing, the relative movement of the golfer""s hands with respect to the rotation of the golf""s hips is particularly critical. Unless the golfer is able to rotate the hips at the appropriate time, and to the appropriate extent, the club face will likely not be square at contact. However, many other factors are possibly of equal importance, such as the correct positioning of the golfer""s body, especially the golfer""s hands and club relative to the ball""s position at set-up, which is commonly referred to as the xe2x80x9caddressxe2x80x9d position, and the positioning of the body and the swing mechanics used during the full golf swing.
Typically, the golfer will go to a teaching pro to get advice regarding his swing. Unfortunately, this approach is very expensive since many teaching pros charge over $100 per hour for lessons. Another avenue that golfers take in hopes of achieving a more consistent game is trying the various training aids that are on the market. Again, many of these devices are very expensive to buy, are overly complex, and do not provide the required feedback needed for improving consistency in the golfer""s game.
Therefore, there exists a need for a simple and inexpensive device that provides instant feedback in determining whether the proper swing mechanics are being used and that the user""s body has been properly positioned starting from the address position and continuing through the full golf swing.
According to its major aspects and broadly stated, the present invention is a golf training device to help a golfer learn the proper positioning of his body and club relative to the ball""s position at address, and to help maintain the proper body positioning during a full golf swing, i.e., to help maintain the synchronous relationship between the movement of the golfer""s body, especially the golfer""s hands and the rotation of the golfer""s hips during a golf swing. In the event that the golfer""s body becomes unsynchronized, the training device can provide both tactile and visual feedback signals to the user.
The present device basically comprises a belt and/or a strap that is attached to a flexible sheet in order to secure the flexible sheet to the rearward leg of the user, i.e, the rearward leg of a right-handed golfer would be the right-handed golfer""s right leg while the rearward leg of a left-handed golfer would be left-handed golfer""s left leg. Moreover, the device comprises at least one panel (or a pair of panels) that is attached to the outer surface of the sheet, i.e., that surface which is opposite the surface of the sheet that is in contact with the user""s clothing and/or body when the device is properly attached to the user. When the panel (or pair of panels) is mounted to the sheet, the user""s hands will make contact with the panel (or pair of panels) if the user""s body positioning and/or swing mechanics are out of proper alignment and/or synchronization during the swing, such as if the club is taken off line during the backswing.
A major advantage of the present invention is its simplicity, both in use and structurally. A user of the present invention will be able to immediately use the device, without complex instruction; therefore, making this invention very practical for beginners. Moreover, the structural simplicity of the present invention allows for low manufacturing costs, unlike many complicated training aids.
Another important feature of the present invention is that it is lightweight, durable, and easy to store or carry, e.g., it will easily fit into a golf bag.
An important feature of the present invention is the panel (or pair of panels) mounted to the device and, therefore, to the user""s leg. An advantage associated with this feature is that the panel (or pair of panels) provides instant feedback for the user. For example, during address the present invention helps define: the correct ball position; the correct position of the club and hands; and the correct angle of the golf club shaft and hands. Furthermore, the present invention also: teaches the correct take away positions of the hands, arms, and lower body; keeps the golfer aware of lower body movement, which prevents over rotation and sliding of the body; helps teach the proper positioning of the golfer""s hands during the downswing, which helps prevent casting and the spinning out of the golfer""s hips; teaches the proper position of the golfer""s hands when the golfer is releasing the club, making impact, and completing the swing, i.e., the follow through; teaches proper weight shift during the golf swing; and provides the golfer with the feeling of correct timing associated with a good golf swing. Generally stated, the user is able to recognize many of the factors that make up a proper golf swing including the mechanics associated with hip rotation. For example, the present invention helps teach proper hip rotation by helping the golfer maintain the simultaneous relationship between the movement of the hands and hip rotation during the golf swing, e.g., the hips must be rotated sufficiently so that the hands do not contact the panel (or pair of panels) during the downswing.